eat_your_kimchifandomcom-20200215-history
Simon
Simon and his wife Martina are both Youtubers who vlog about food, travel, and their daily lives. They started Eat Your Kimchi. Early Life Simon Stawski was born to a family of Polish migrants. He has a brother who is 13 years older than him and a sister who is 10 years older than Simon. His mother was a lawyer and his father worked as a VP at a food technology company while in Poland. However, his parents decided to move to Canda with his brother and sister to start a better life for Simon and his brother. Simon was born quickly after they moved to Canada, weighing a huge 10 pounds. Due to Simon's parents being Polish, his first language was Polish before learning English along with his mother by watching Sesame Street. He stopped learning Polish when he started school due to all his classmates only speaking English. Simons parents no longer worked as a lawyer or Vp's so his father became a pizza delivery guy and his mother cleaned motels until they moved to Toronto where they found better jobs which used their degrees. Simon moved from Rexdale to Pickering after a few months, however, they move again into a different house in Pickering due to the previous house being haunted. While the Stawski family lived in the haunted house his mother's friend visited them however she died in the house despite being healthy. After tapping the room off the family called a priest to bless the house which however caused the kitchen to catch on fire so they left the house quickly after that. Simon 'worshiped' his brother so he learned to play basketball due to his older brother being remarkable at it. Soon Simon also was remarkable at basketball but he preferred to play streetball. Simon skipped Grade 3 due to his higher academic ability. He hated being in the upper grade since it meant leaving his friends behind and being a loner. Simon was bullied until grade 5 when he made friends playing basketball. He stopped trying hard in school and focused on basketball as it got him friends who were from Trinidad, Nigeria, Jamaica, and Detroit. However, when Simon went to Poland on his 16th birthday to visit family, knowing he would be away and what time his parents worked, his friends broke into his home, stole items, and trashed it in the process. Luckily they were caught trying to sell the stolen items at a pawn shop. Simon the. ended the friendship and has nothing to do with them. Simon moved to a different school in his final year to improve his grades but he made no close friends. He managed to get into the University of Toronto, St. George campus located in downtown Toronto, to study English literature. Simon pushed himself to do well, resulting in a perfect GPA in the first two years of university. He then decided he would like to become a professor. Simon however still was not happy as he had no friends and had not had a girlfriend for five years. He had low confidence, anxious and feeling depressed. However, he met Martina on September the 13th in 2004 where she taught Simon to have confidence again while introducing him to different music, friends and coffee. Martina also tried hooking Simon up with a friend which ended badly and Martina had a boyfriend at the time but Simon respected their relationship and was there for Martina when she needed help. After Martina broke up with her boyfriend, Simon and Martina began to date on the 28th of March 2005, then Simon proposed a year later and then they got married on the 16th of June 2007. Simon and Martina moved to Windsor, Ontario into a small three-story apartment on Wyandotte St the day after they got married. They then went to teachers college but they were broke as they had large student loans and lived on their credit cards for a year. While in the college they watched a presentation on teaching in Korea which made them consider moving to Korea. Simon used to teach at a Hagwon in Toronto and Martina loved Korean culture. So they spoke to the presenters and they managed to get a job in Bucheon a week later. They moved to Korea soon after finishing their teaching course. Korea Simon and Martina moved to Korea to teach English. Around the same time, they started a youtube channel for their families called Eat Your Kimchi. After Eat Your Kimchi, Mukbang started to popularize during 2011. They also adopted Spudgy and Dr. Meemersworth. 2014 - 2017 With the Youtube channel Talk To Me in Korean, ''Simon and Martina opened the coffee shop, ''You Are Here Cafe. In 2015, Simon and Martina closed the Eat Your Kimchi Studio and moved to Japan. They're continuing to make videos even if it isn't apart of the original Eat Your Kimchi. Briefly, they created the Eat Your Sushi segment. They also hosted a podcast on SBS Pop Asia called Eat Your Kimchi. 2018 Simon and Martina are living in Japan. They are constantly changing their videos to film to what they are most passionate about. They have released videos of about food and other things. Trivia * Simon plays games on his Youtube channel, Drink Your Potions * Simon loves Ranch. (Simon recently stated in a podcast he does not eat Ranch as much anymore.) * He has two sleeve tattoos. * Fangurilla is portrayed by Simon Gallery EYK Crew.jpg Profile 954899 75sq 1381307059.jpg Images.jpg